A Little Too Late
by beebistar
Summary: After defeating Robotnik, a bruised and broken Sonic comes across a tragic sight which will haunt him for the rest of his life. One-Shot.


Title: A Little Too Late

Author: beebistar

**This is a one-shot I came up with so enjoy!**

Falling to his knees, he never would have guessed in a million years that Robotnik would go so far for power and world dominance.

Gently reaching out a shaking hand to the pale, pink, lifeless body laying before him, his ungloved hand re-coils back to his own frail, beaten body when his fingers tip off her cold fur. Feeling the cold emanating from the once lively, young girl was like getting zapped by an electric shock of pure pain and agony. It felt too foreign.

Robotnik aka Eggman, now lay dead, a torn up piece of rotten meat, thanks to the help of Sonic's friends, Shadow and Knuckles who had come along to fight against the evil doctor. But still, the satisfaction of seeing the psycho mad scientist ripped to pieces still couldn't relieve any pain he felt. His death could never and will never bring her back.

His mind replayed her once sweet, annoying, beautiful voice over and over. How she said his name always sounded like bells to his ears, even if he had refused to let that show. He desperately wanted to hear it again. To hear her. But she was gone now. Taken away forever and he would never get that chance again.

All the past memories were of her chasing him and he in turn, running away as fast as he could, leaving her behind without hesitation. He had never thought to at least give her one chance when he knew that deep down, he was just afraid. Afraid of committing himself to someone, anyone. Afraid of committing himself to her. Afraid of hurting her like he had done with Sally. Amy had always stood by him, in times when he may not have been right. Guiding him to make the right choices, the right decisions. It showed her loyalty and it really was admirable.

But here she was now...No. This wasn't her. Amy herself, was gone. It was just the body that had contained her wonderful and kind soul. This could have been the body of anyone if it wasn't for her sweet face looking back...

Cruel tears slid down his cheek, stinging his bloody cuts as he fell before her. He winced with the excruciating pain he felt as he fell on his side. His breathing hitched as he opened his jade eyes, his vision blurred by the tears but he saw her, facing him. He sealed his eyes shut as he groaned in anger, his wretched cryies echoing throughout the base. Her face looked so peaceful, just as if she were sleeping. Her own hand was outstretched towards him. The cruel memories came flooding back, of her calling for his help to come rescue her, but he had been so caught up in defeating Robotnik that he had ignored her pleas, not realizing the life threatening danger she was in.

He wanted so much to hold her hand, to hold it tight in the hopes she would wake up so he could see her eyes again. Just to see her smiling back at him, to reassure him that everything was OK. He craved to hear the sweet music that was once her voice. Never again will he hear his name being said so lovingly. He half outstretched his own hand, and finding the courage within himself, he tugged on her glove to reveal soft, pink fingers. He gently intertwined his fingers with her cold ones, basking in the odd feeling of warmth, like somehow holding her hand was helping him with his struggle.

"Sonic..." a low, deep husky voice sounded from behind him. It was Shadow, crouched down beside his ex-rival. He placed a hand on the blue hedgehogs shoulder, "It's time." The black and ebony hedgehog's eyes spotted their intertwined fingers and proceeded to follow the path of blood, leading his gaze to fall on the broken body of Amy Rose. He took in a breath as his body shook in anger, his hand squeezing Sonic's shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry Sonic..." Shadow wasn't exactly a huge fan of the young Amy Rose, finding her 'fangirling ways' too extreme for him. But, he would never ever wish this on her. She had never took the time to understand the dark hedgehog's feelings for her because, as always, she was too preoccupied chasing Sonic. So over time, he had begun to move on from her but it still stung to see her like this, her body in this state, bloody and broken. Her face though, it was so peaceful and angelic which made the pain sting even worse. His gaze averted to his knees, "Time to go."

"This place is going to blow up! Let's go!" came Knuckles' roar. He was by the exit of the base, a good distance away from them. His eyes caught sight of the body before them. A breath escaped him but he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible scene of blood and and her beaten body, "C'mon!"

Shadow looked up to the ceiling high above them and saw the timer of the bomb that was set to go off. 24 seconds.

Shadow scooped the shaking blue hedgehog up in his arms, "But what about..." Sonic tried desperately to look behind him. He had to see her, even if he was going to regret it later. Shadow refused to let him, afraid it would hurt his friend even more.

"I can't carry both of you." Shadow reminded the hedgehog in his arms who stared back up at him in horror, his tears welling and spilling over his lids.

"We can't just-"

"I'm sorry faker." and with that, Shadow flew forward at high speed, his boots gliding them closer to the exit.

"Nooooooooo!" Sonic screamed in rage and agony, his fists punching weakly at Shadow's furred-chest. Shadow decided to leave his friend be. He has just lost someone precious to him. Taking a few weak punches wasn't going to hurt.

Knuckles stood ready and waiting for them. As Shadow neared the red echidna, he reached out his hand, Knuckles doing the same, and latched on, pulling Knuckles with him. The red echidna wasn't fast, If he had come on his own, he would have had no chance of surviving.

As they ran, Sonic's cries turned to wretched sobs as they distanced themselves from Robotnik's base. All those times he had left her behind...and here he was, doing the exact same thing as he always did. Leaving her behind. Knuckles would have never willingly offered to carry her even though he was her friend. Shadow couldn't have possibly carried two hedgehogs. One dead and one near enough dead. It would have been impossible and would have slowed them down immensely.

They reached the side of a hill by the coast and began their climb. Sonic was way too weak to even move. There was no chance he was going to try and run away from the base. If he had his way, he would try and run back to save her body.

Then a woman's voice sounded loudly from behind them in monotone. They all soon realized that it was the timer, the countdown to the destruction of Robotnik's base.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...

"Close your ears." Shadow whispered to Sonic who quickly obliged, placing his hands down tightly on his ears.

One.

A beam of light exploded violently behind them, ricocheting them to the grass. The blast shrieked, sending haunting shivers up Sonic's spine. He tried to desperately block out the noise but it proved impossible. They felt a rumble beneath them. It was the aftermath of the explosion.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry Amy."

**So tell me what you all think and read and review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
